cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Seery
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} :Clan Seery is a small and new nation at 1 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Clan Seery work diligently to produce Silver and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Clan Seery is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Clan Seery has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Clan Seery allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Clan Seery believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Clan Seery will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History *6/6/07 A Brave New World :More to come *6/8/07 Big Trouble in Little China :War was declared today on Clan Seery by Longwei, leader of Dragreen and member of the Global Defense Initiative. :While Chief Xyle was too busy dealing with the resulting anarchy to be able to make an offical statement, the commander of the defense forces was heard to say, "Wow, those other guys couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" This was actually shown to be not true during the second battle when the opposition drove a personnel carrier through a barn, presumably on accident. :Rumors abound that head of state has made a peace offering to the other nation rather than increase their embarrasment by returning the attack. However there has been no official confirmation as to whether Longwei has accepted the inevitable. *6/9/07 One Step Forward, Two Steps Back :A peace agreement was signed today by the leaders of Clan Seery and Dragreen. The two leaders decided that, while mistakes had been made, the damages were minor and it was best to let bygones be bygones. Clan Seery leader XyleArgon was quoted as having said, "You woke me up for this?" :The damages caused to Ms. Keene's goat barn have been repaired by members of the elite Alfalfa Defense Team, who then spent the rest of the day playing video games at the local Foodliner. No word as to whether or not there is a new high score on Space Invaders. :Arkham is still in anarchy with rioters demanding better defenses, more TV diners, and an equal share of government holdings. Officials with the War Department say that they are looking into building a network of goat barns on the nation's borders to prevent another surprise attack just as soon as they could find where the Alfalfa Defense Team was hiding. XyleArgon's spokesman says they are not considering a change to the government type once order has been restored. *6/12/07 Over 10 Customers Served :Citizens of Clan Seery put away the tar and feathers and brought out the palm leafs. Rioting ended yesterday with rumors that new trade agreements in the works could bring the famous fast food franchise "MacDougal's" to Clan Seery holdings. The rumors bore fruit today at the grand opening of the first restaurant after trade talks brought in sugar and spices to the fledgling country. Said the minister of health and morale "We believe that MacGoat Burgers and MacChicken Shakes should help increase the variety of the citizens diet. Recent unhappiness with the continuous diet of TV dinners was cited as one of the reasons for igniting tensions earlier this week. :In related news, these same trade agreements saw the construction of Clan Seery's first steel foundry. XyleArgon was present for the ribbon cutting ceremony, but said, "What the heck. This ain't MacDougal's. I wanted MacBeet Fries."